Stand by me
by Dayerina
Summary: solo es mi primer Creek, espero les guste :'D


_**Stand by me**_

Estaba sentado a mi lado, sus rebeldes cabellos negros se movían por el fuerte viento que hacia…

Era tranquilizador, realmente tranquilizador estar con el, me sentía… normal, sin preocupaciones, sin expresiones…

Me mira y me sonríe, yo se la devuelvo algo sonrojado, quería agarrarle la mano, besarle sus labios, tocar su pelo y mirar esos hermosos ojos azules que me hipnotizaban con detenimiento, sentía que mi corazón iva a salir de mi pecho si seguía un minuto mas con el, pero primero muerto a no estar con el, me acerco discretamente un poco mas a el…

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark_

_And the moon is the only_

_Light we'll see_

-No tienes que ser discreto…- me dijo mirándome, yo me sonroje asta mas no poder ¿Cómo se habia dado cuenta? Lo mire y después me aleje un poco, pero me jalo del brazo y me aprisiono contra su pecho, tenia un olor agradable, muy dulce y a la vez masculino, quería que el tiempo se detuviera y no poderme quitar de esa posición, quería estar con el, solo con el, y por fin estoy en sus brazos, en mis sueños sucedía lo mismo, pero esta es la realidad, la (aveses) hermosa y bella realidad…

_No i won't be afraid_

_No i won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand,_

_Stand by me_

Me separa agarrándome de los hombro, yo susurro un "no…" antes de que me besara en los labios calidamente…

_So darlin, darlin,_

_Stand by me_

_Oh, stand by me_

_Oh, stand, stand by me,_

_Stand by me_

-Por favor, quédate conmigo- me dijo susurrándome al oído, yo lo mire algo confundido pero sonrojado, me toque los labios, estaban húmedos, era la primera vez que me besaban _"s-soy feliz…" _ pensé, toque sus labios con delicadeza, el me miro extrañado...

-No te gusto?- pregunto indiferente

Yo negué con la cabeza, me le acerque y lo bese denuevo

-También quédate… conmigo- le dije sonrojado mirandolo a los ojos

-Será un placer- me dijo abrazándome

_If the sky that we look upon_

_Should tumble and fall_

_And the mountains should crumble_

_To the sea_

-Te amo, Craig- le susurre al oído, tenia que hacerlo, tenia que decírselo, ya que si no lo hacia, me hubiera dado de valazos, nunca me lo perdonaría, lo amo tanto!, desde hace años, años, que lo amaba en secreto, nos habíamos echo amigos hace tiempo, pero antes de que nos conociéramos, yo ya lo amaba, y cuando me entere que iva estar en la misma secundaria, en el miso salón y alado de mi, casi moría de felicidad…

_I won't cry_

_I won't cry,_

_No i won't shed a tear_

_Just a long as you stand,_

_Stand by me_

-…Y-yo también… te amo… Tweek- lo separe de mí y note que estaba sonrojado y frunciendo el seño, solté una risita ante imagen tan linda

-Te vez lindo asi- le bese la mejilla calidamente, el se sonrojo aun mas

_And darlin, darlin,_

_Stand by me_

_Oh stand by me,_

_Oh stand…_

_Stand by me_

_Stand by me_

-Tweek…- me susurro desvaneciendo su sonrojo

-Si…?-

-Nunca me dejes por favor…- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla suavemente, yo le agarre su mano

-Nunca lo aria…- le dije soltando unas lágrimas de felicidad, me las limpio con sus pulgares, sonriéndome

-No llores, por favor, que me aras llorar ami también- note como sus ojos estaban comenzando a brillar

-Craig… q-quieres… llorar?- le pregunte acercándome a su rostro

-Que?! Y-y-yo?! NO! este… este…- lo calle con mi dedo índice y le sonreí, estaba sonrojado denuevo

-No tiene nada de malo llorar frente a la persona que amas, Craig- lo abrase, aun sonriente, el correspondió, jadee dejando caer calidas lagrimas por mis mejillas, unos segundos después escuche a Craig jadear igual que yo, lo separe y lo mire a los ojos antes de que el me besara, yo correspondí, me lamió el labio pidiéndome entrada, abrí un poco la boca para después meter su lengua en mi boca, jugueteo con mi legua, exploro mi boca como si no hubiese un mañana y me abrazo con fuerza para que no pudiera escapar _"como si quisiera…" _ pensé feliz

_Darlin, darlin, _

_Stand by me,_

_Oh stand by me_

_Oh stand…_

_Stand by me,_

_Stand by me_

Me separe con la respiración agitada, pero aun lo abrazaba del cuello, lo mire y le sonreí

-Quédate conmigo…- le susurre antes de volverlo a besar

-Siempre, Tweek, siempre…- me dijo después de besarme

_Whenever you're in trouble _

_Won't you stand by me_

_Oh, stand by me, _

_Oh, stand by me_

**Hola :) no hubo firmas hoy, pero abra mañana, pero mi mami ira después :P**

**Por el momento estoy a salvo u.u**

**Espero te aya gustado este fic ES MI PRIMER CREEK :D (Bueno, el primero, primero, seria el de sobrevive, pero QUE IMPORTA? XD)**

**La cansion se llama "Stand by me" (es tan obvio? XP) de Ben E. King, originalmente es de Jhon Lennon (descansa en paz Jhon :'), no se por que, pero esta cansion me hace llorar y simplemente creo que es hermosa, la amo, de verdad…**

**SOUTH PARK© NO ES MIO NI LA CANCION **

**Gracias x leer, ten un agradable dia/noche :')**

**Dios, lloro denuevo, Arribe derchi buenami :'D**


End file.
